Atlashill
|} Premier Atlashill is the leader of the Unified Principalities of Kansouri. He served as President of Invicta from 10 August 2008 to 19 January 2009, the first president of Invicta who is not a co-founder, although he is married to co-founder Dawny, his predecessor. Although he is approachable at times, The Premier has provided little about his history or his age. Many have tried to succeed, but they only find out information about a different, albeit similarly mannered, person who hails from neighboring Arkansouri. Political Life It is not known when exactly The Premier was born or when he graduated from L-Town High School and Northeast Kansouri State University (now The Premier's Honors College), but details of his life are well-known after Kansouri was formed in April 2006. At first a simple leader trying his darnedest to reunite his declared homeland, the Dual Kingdom of the KaySees, The Premier soon began developing a career in interalliance politics. Just before Kansouri's first war, fighting along The Legion and New Pacific Order against the NAAC in the Second Polar War, The Premier provided for his Legion colleagues a detail list of releases made when Pacifica initiated hostilities. After the war, Atlashill was appointed a centurion in Legion's new Admiralty defense structure, tasked with protecting smaller members from attacks by non-aligned nations. Toward month's end, his efforts at logistical coordination and innovative thinking summoned the attention of Legion's longtime minister of defense, The Imperial Overlord. This came in useful as The Premier quickly compiled a list of Warpstorm Alliance members who conducted a nuclear blitz on The Legion on 7 July 2006. This resulted in The Premier being appointed to Legion's intelligence, internal affairs and military police operations. Early on he dubbed himself Le Maillot Lavande and began using cycling-related aphorisms to describe his operations. He would serve as the Ministry of Defense's second in command for the month of September 2006. Legion Cabinet In December 2006, The Premier was the only candidate for office in Legion's cabinet that earned a majority vote, handily becoming Minister of Defense over six challengers. The Premier succeeded his close colleague, Chancellor Makaryk of North Prussia. Premier Atlashill served in Cabinet alongside another former wearer of Le Maillot Lavande, Vanshira of Kehjistan, and his one-time boss VL Empire. This Cabinet was most noted for keeping Legion out of the Second Great War, a move that in hindsight (as none of the five elected that term are now in Legion) has decreased the favorability of this Cabinet's service to The Legion. While in Cabinet, The Premier introduced the position of Lieutenant Centurion, formulating an entry-level position to get more people in the 1300-member alliance involved in its operation. However, he and others began to worry about the overgrown state of The Legion and attempted to develop ways to increase activity and keep incompetent members from entering government. The Premier was a vocal supporter of a proposal by former Prime Minister SocCarolina to install an instant run-off for those who do not gain majority vote. Unfortunately, the Cabinet, including Prime Minister VL Empire, refused to sign onto the agreement, saying that the election process was already too drawn out. Two other major incidents during his term also reverberated through Legion history. The first involved the rogue nuclear attacks of three members against the NPO. Upon finding out that the rogues had not checked in for the past several days, he directed his staff to conduct routine nuclear census counts to ensure that all members were reporting their stockpiles as required by Legion Law. The second incident involved a domestic dispute between two Legion nations (among them future Home Minister Empress von Wain) and members of the OWND alliance. Following several miscommunications and over-emotional pleas, the situation culminated in OWND leader Ivan Ramirez of Norturne launching a nuke on Kansouri on 5 February 2007. The Premier, citing personal reasons, declined to run for a second term. At the time of his departure, he was well revered. As fate would prove, he did little to shore up Legion defensive responses in the event of a major conflict, which would gradually weaken his position in the Legion's history books. As a Cabinet Adviser, he clamored for increased proactivity in preventing incidents before they occur. In late February he proposed and passed in the legislative Chambers statute revisions which also revived the Hall of Fame, thus becoming the new Historian. He was in close contact with Legion Cabinet before and during the Third Great War, at times calling the shots when no Cabinet were available. Although expressing support for the dissolution of the Dove Covenant with GATO, The Premier led a failed attempt to impeach VL Empire when the nullification vote was canceled and immediately restarted. Following the end of the Third Great War, The Premier was appointed Deputy Prime Minister for the final four days of the current term. However, during this time he began devising a new charter to either implement in The Legion or around which to start a new alliance. Taking into account how court judges in Kansouri are appointed and retained by popular vote on a routine basis, as well as the various shortcomings that brought down The Legion, the Premier devised a merit-based councilor retention system, the Kansouri Merit Plan. As it became apparent to him and other members that newer members of The Legion were more concerned about seeking revenge against the victorious Initiative than rebuilding and moving on, The Premier, along with Vanshira, _GunneR_, Benjamin Smythe and SeasonsOfLove, departed the Legion on 5 May 2007 to form Kaleidoscope. Some historians argue that the sudden loss of three former Cabinet figures ended Legion's potential as a first-rate alliance. Afloat in Purple The Premier put his new government structure to the test, anticipating several to follow him and the two former Cabinet members. The Premier, citing the bitterness caused by the departure of Legion members to form the Byzantine Empire in October 2006 and Valhalla in February 2007, advised his colleagues to not make a commotion when resigning. Although Kaleidoscope kept on friendly terms with Legion, The Premier's hope that those seeking a new start would follow him into Kaleidoscope went unfounded. After watching two Kaleidoscope nations get tech-raided, he quickly began merger negotiations with Lady Destra, queen of the Purple Alliance of WIN, which took effect on 14 June 2007. Atlashill then became PAW's Foreign Minister. It was during this time that Atlashill emerged as a moderate voice in discussion talks for the largely unsuccessful Purple Unity talks. Here he led the push to defeat Legion's proposal to outlaw tech raiding among all signatory parties and negate clauses that would create the perception of Legion creating a new defense bloc to counter the growing influence of Valhalla. Despite efforts to focus the discussion on economic stability, the Global Reunification Act of Purple Endurance was signed by six alliances, only three of whom (Invicta, UPN and Auxiliary Army) remained signatories by January 2008. Upon Destra's departure for the New Polar Order, The Premier took the reins of PAW and began implementing his merit-based government system. Recruitment still was negligible, as many newer purple nations were flocking to Invicta. Also anticipating without fruition Legion refugees joining PAW after the Legion-Valhalla War, the Premier made contact with Dawny, co-president of Invicta, to discuss treaty options. She had joked about PAW merging into Invicta, to which Atlas responded that he was seriously considering the idea. Ten days later, on 14 August 2007, PAW voted to merge into Invicta, doubling Invicta's total strength by gaining PAW's 25 nations. Invicta government Atlashill was granted the position of Minister of Internal Affairs and began working close with Dawny to carefully steer Invicta on a path of rising stardom, a path which lead Invicta to stronger treaties with United Purple Nations and eventually the Common Defense Treaty, led by the North Atlantic Treaty Organization. Days after Invicta's admission into the CDT, Atlashill was elevated to a new position, Secretary of State, which would serve as second-in-command to Dawny. It was through this position that the two became further involved in a romantic relationship, culminating in a marriage solemnized by Altheus of UPN on 13 January 2008. Also during this time, The Premier, still desiring to codify the Kansouri Merit Plan into Invicta's Charter, oversaw the Springdale Convention of 2008, soliciting comments from all members and then convening a select committee to review possible amendments. The new charter went into effect in March 2008. Atlashill continued to provide support to Dawny and Invicta as the alliance grew, encouraging the ratification of PEACE, a pan-Purple unity bloc in March 2008. An amendment to the Charter in June 2008 converted Atlashill's position to Vice President, through which he would become President when Dawny stepped down in August 2008. His ascendancy to the post coincided with the outbreak of the War of the Coalition. Within two days of taking the reins, he marched Invicta into war alongside Invicta's Purqua and CDT allies. Days later, he would prove instrumental in rallying Poseidon in defence of Legion when they became entangled in a separate war with Universalis and Vanguard. A month later, the Premier aided the United Purple Nations in establishing a bloc treaty with the New Pacific Order, The Watling Street Compact. But the remainder of his presidency saw him sitting back in a caretaker role, as Invicta was gradually overtaken by UPN, Legion and M*A*S*H in Purple's standings. It was after a quarrel between he and Dawny going public in December 2008 that Atlashill ultimately decided to step down and hand the presidency to Jorost of Triune Republic. For many months, the Premier bragged about a "senior discount" he allegedly received at Golden Corral buffets. However, the restaurant chain announced that Atlashill would no longer receive his discount, following his being banned from every Golden Corral in New Kaynistan in June 2009. Coincidentally, the Premier came out of retirement in July 2009, becoming Invicta's first Minister of Neighbourhood Development. The Premier quickly returned to his cycling aphorisms, abbreviating the post "LeMoND" in recognition of a three-time champion of le Tour de France. As LeMoND, the Premier assumed responsibility for helping alliances protected by Invicta and her allies grow and mature. Of the alliances mentored under this program, one (the North American Confederacy) became an MDoAP partner of Invicta. Government shuffling in fall 2009 resulted in Atlashill returning to the Vice Presidency for a brief time; however, he again announced his retirement in January 2010. Only this time, the Premier is enjoying his retirement with a senior discount to the last remaining Ponderosa Steakhouse in Kansouri, which recently reopened on Highway 73 just outside Bonner Springs. Since his retirement he has become honourary chairman of the Invicta Cricket League, also holding a minority stake in the Kansouri Kommandos franchise. Causes The Premier is a strong advocate of free and open press, encouraging the development of media operations within Kansouri while maintaining a wide-reaching government media operation of his own. He is a frequent reader of the Kansouri Star-Eagle, who also owns a television station that rivals his KHB broadcasting bloc. He has also been a staunch supporter of alternative and renewable energy sources, resulting in Kansouri's oil exports coupled with production of corn ethanol and soy biodiesel. It is believed that he is aggressively advocating a conversion to switchgrass for developing cellulose-based ethanol, which burns more efficiently than fructose-based. The Premier also takes pride in brand names based in Kansouri. Quite often the Premier is seen drinking Boulevard Unfiltered Wheat Beer during nighttime social functions. Category:Individuals Category:The Legion Category:Invicta Category:Kansouri Category:Former member of Regnum Invictorum Category:Former member of The Legion